


A secret delivery

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [141]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Parentlock, Secrets, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Uncle Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Rosie wants something special for Christmas!December 18th: Christmas crackers / Favorite tradition





	A secret delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

John stops Rosie as soon as she enters the flat. “Come back here and remove your winter boots!”

Frowning, the little girl stops “But, Daddy!”

“Don’t even try, young lady!” After he helps her get out of her boots and coat, she runs to her papa with a big smile.

“Have you found them?” At 6 years old, Rosie was trying to act like a big girl but it was hard sometimes!  _It’s not my fault, it’s my favourite things about Christmas! Except for the gifts. And Nana Martha's food. And the party!_

“No, I didn’t…” Sherlock was of course teasing as he was always trying to make their little girl happy. And she looooooove Christmas crackers. It started 2 years ago with Paw-“Not-those-bloody-dogs-again”-Patrol crackers, next it was Disney-“Pink-from-Hell”-Princesses and this year she asked for a Doctor Strange edition.

“But it’s impossible papa, finding stuff… It’s… your JOB!”

Laughing at his job description, Sherlock protests “I didn’t but... I know someone who did!”

Right on time, Mycroft enters the flat. “Special delivery!”

“Uncle My!”

“I was presenting something at the UN so... !” He handed over the box as his overexcited niece rushes into his arms. “Be careful not to break your old uncle, Rosamund!” Mycroft laughs.

_A UN meeting for such a big smile, it’s a bargain!_

**Author's Note:**

> For Sherlock December Ficlets. http://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/167644180668/sherlock-december-ficlets
> 
> (I will try to used both words, because I'm kind of crazy...)
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
